<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gavin Reed's Rape Fantasy by Yorai1212</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139162">Gavin Reed's Rape Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorai1212/pseuds/Yorai1212'>Yorai1212</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Porn with little feelings, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, gay porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorai1212/pseuds/Yorai1212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Reed, Connor and one of the Detroit police department officer are having sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Detroit Police Department Officers (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Gavin Reed/Detroit Police Department Officers (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed/Detroit Police Department Officers, Gavin Reed/Detroit Police Department Officers (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gavin Reed's Rape Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first AO3 work, or any writing really.<br/>Soooo go easy on me please ;)<br/>-<br/>Inspired by this picture: https://i.imgur.com/z7GEKsS.jpg (NSFW)<br/>credited to https://www.patreon.com/posts/gavin-reed-31715555 (amazing work!).<br/>-<br/>This fanfic will have a romantic+rape vibe to it, and it will follow a music vibe, meaning this song; https://youtu.be/vwnAeIsg3as (home resonance in cyberpunky vibe) will be playing in background, just like music is played in the mall.. sooo it's not necessary, but if you want.. you could put it in the background while reading.<br/>Some role-playing raping is included.<br/>-<br/>Connor and Gavin were staying late at night, working on detective cases, reading, going through a lot of papers, it was a difficult time in the office, they needed something different, something new.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin wanted to order pizza, it was late and he was really hungry, he ordered it, afterwards whispered to Connor "Hey can you come to the bathroom real quick?" - Connor went to the bathroom with Gavin.<br/>
Gavin started touching Connor's body, from the back part he moved to his ass, grabbed both of his cheeks while kissing him passionately, Connor was shocked, they never did anything sexual really, and in public? not in their house? Connor liked that idea.</p><p>Gavin spun Connor and started fucking him, a police department officer entered the bathroom, "Oh shit, we forgot to lock the door" Connor screamed, the police officer wasn't too shocked that Gavin and Connor would at some point have sex in work, they WERE flirting at the time at work. "Can I join?"  he asked nicely, "yes, please, the more the merrier".<br/>
Connor started raping the officer, while Gavin was sucking the officer's cock, he liked getting fucked hard by a piece of metal, Gavin thought to himself; are we really doing this?</p><p>After a while, they all switched position, the officer was on top of Gavin, and Gavin on top Connor, raping was all over, Gavin was about to cum inside the officer, but the officer was just about to cum too, Connor was still rough fucking Gavin as they both were about to cum, just as they were cumming the officer and Gavin stood up, Gavin and the officer screamed from enjoyment as they both came on Connor's body, and Connor also came on himself. there was cum all over his body, the officer started smashing his cock all over it.</p><p>The pizza delivery guy just arrived, called Gavin over the phone; "Hey I'm here, where are you? I've been knocking for like a minute", "Oh shoot, Connor go get the pizza! oh wait you're full of cum, be right back."</p><p>The night ended just as the opposite of what it started, as exciting as ever, who thought they will have sex in work, and with another person?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>